


No Hands Allowed

by LA_Peach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bed Sex, F/M, Lotus Position, male orgasam, slow and lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: Sans and Toriel are being cute and nekkid in bed and decide to see if one or both of them can climax without using their hands.
Relationships: soriel - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	No Hands Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a drawing request I did back in December. Short, cute, and sweet.
> 
> Not great at tags, but there's not all that much here to tag I think. If I missed something please let me know and I'll add it.

“Okay, okay. This time, don’t chew!” Toriel giggled as she popped a small square of chocolate onto Sans’ eager tongue. 

He slid his tongue back into his skull. “Alright,” he said, his speech slurred by a full mouth. “I’m not gonna chew it. What am I supposed to do with it again?”

A square found its way into Toriel’s mouth too, she smiled. “Just let it melt! Don’t try to chew it or suck it or anything. Just lay back,” she lounged against the giant pillows at her back “and let it melt.”

There were things to do today; chores and errands, jobs and appointments. But neither Sans nor his goat lover were able to peel themselves out of bed that morning. Neither had tried too hard. They lounged in bed, chatting, surfing their phones, occasionally getting up to fish around for food and feed each other. The bed was just too comfortable today. 

Neither of them had bothered to get dressed either. And as the day wore on, even their pyjamas had found themselves tossed to the floor. “This is really hard.” Sans grinned, trying not to give in and crush the chocolate against the roof of his mouth with his tongue. Toriel didn’t seem to be having an issue with it, but she laughed at him. 

“You’re so cute,” she kissed his skull and Sans, unable to resist, chewed the chocolate.

“Aw, look what you made me do.”

“Don’t blame it on me!”

“Let me try again! Gimme some more!” He reached for the bar, but Toriel pulled it out of reach. One bought of wrestling later, filled with giggles and much climbing over of each other, Sans successfully acquired the chocolate, popping a big piece into his mouth. When Toriel pouted, he stuck half of it back out again. He gestured with his eyes and Toriel, with another giggle, took a little nibble.

Toriel was sat cross legged and Sans had somehow ended up in her lap, facing her. It was even more comfortable than the bed, and after arranging some more pillows against his own back, they sat in a sort of plushy circle, Sans’ legs hooked over her hips.

Leaning back, Toriel sighed. “Hmm, this is nice.”

“Yeah. I’ve got a good view.” 

She blushed, but didn’t try to hide anything. Sans’ eyes roamed about her, taking in all of her plump mounds and folds, enjoying her body. His bones began to glow, very softly at first so he hardly noticed. When it became brighter, he just shrugged, that sleepy smile never leaving his face.

“Sorry, heh. I’ll settle down in a…”

But Toriel took his hand, twining her fingers together with his. “It’s alright. Keep going. But um… no hands, okay?”

Relaxing, throwing his one arm over the plushy pillow at his back, Sans managed an even lazier smile. “That,” he said heaving a big sigh and wondering how he was ever so lucky that a lazy bag of bones like him could ever interest a perfect goddess like Toriel, “sounds right up my alley.” 

Toriel continued to play with Sans’ hand, stroking it with her fingers, rubbing her thumb across his palm. It tickled, ever so slightly, and the warmth was so calming. It took a while, since all Sans was doing really was looking at her. Seeing his pelvis almost touching her belly, with his femurs tossed so casually over her hips in a lotus position, was so distracting in the most enjoyable way.

Never before had he thought he’d just enjoy looking at something so much. Sunsets were nice because they were fleeting. A vista of untouched mountain ranges was nice because it was timeless. But this? He saw Toriel every day. He marvelled at her every moment he could. But this was an entirely different thing, an indulgent sort of staring that took in all the little things about her. How her long ears cascaded over the pillow. How her breast rose and fell with her breathing. She curved and bulged in the most interesting areas. Her small feet and how her toes curled from time to time without her noticing. Those long, delicate fingers. He could list things all day.

Eventually he stopped listing things and everything just came together in a wordless thought, becoming a simple blend of emotions that he couldn’t define and no longer wanted to. His cock, sneaky bit that it was, lay against her stomach now. He liked that. The only physical stimulation he had was the rub as it shifted ever so slightly with her breathing.

Never before had he had an orgasm so soft, and in truth, so small. Small, but immensely satisfying. 

Toriel cleaned herself up without saying a word. She wrapped her arms around him, tipped backwards and let them both fall into the big pillow there. 

“Do uh… do you want me to…”

She let out a happy sigh, her eyes closing, feeling the warmth of him against her chest and belly, the unique sensation of his small skeletal form against her plump goat one. “Maybe later. If it happens.”

Sans chuckled against her chest. 

Together, they dosed in the afternoon sunlight cascading through the bedroom window. 


End file.
